happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubblegum Drama
Bubblegum Drama is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Toad floats around the world in a giant bubble and must avoid obstacles to return home safely. Roles Starring *Toad Featuring *Pranky Appearances *Pucky *Spicy *Josh *Decker *Pierre *Kiwi *White Kiwi *Burnett *Eejit *The Zebra *Nutty Plot Toad reads a book while chewing on his gum. Pranky sneaks up on him and pops a bag of air, startling Toad. His gum bubble pops and he must now make another one, waiting for Pranky to leave. Just as he blows his bubble, Pranky plays loud music to disturb him even more. Toad lets out a big "Shhhh", inflating his bubble to the point where it consumes him. Toad floats away while Pranky decides to read his book. The bubble floats down the hill and soon over the harbor. After a long nap, Toad discovers he has floated all the way to Mexico. A blindfolded Spicy tries to whack a pinata hanging from a tree, where the bubble is headed. Toad moves the bubble to prevet popping and miraculously dodges all the hits. Spicy sees he has missed the pinata and angrilly throws a bottle of hot sauce, which splashes on the bubble and almost melts it. Toad narrowly saves it by sucking up the sauce. As he tries cooling his mouth, the bubble floats off again. Soon he arrives in England, floating toward the London Eye as some of its passengers (Josh and Decker) wave. Toad sees Big Ben ahead, with a pointed clock hand in the direction of the bubble. Luckily, the hand moves just in time for Toad and his bubble to pass. In Paris, Toad feels his mouth finally cool off. However, he almost gets the bubble popped by floating to the tip of the Eiffel Tower. He dodges it just in time and sees Pierre. He tries asking him directions, but Pierre couldn't understand him. Toad talks louder, but the bubble only floats farther away. Later, the bubble passes over a New Zealand cliff. Kiwi attempts to fly but White Kiwi tries to talk her out of it. Nevertheless, she jumps off the cliff. Thanks to Toad's bubble, Kiwi bounces back upward to safety. Unfortunately, Kiwi's beak left a hole in the bubble, so Toad blocks it using his finger. Just then, a plane flies toward him and he just barely misses the engine. Toad passes through Canada, where Pucky sends a hockey puck flying right into the bubble. Toad screams, but. instead, the puck bounces off the bubble and back into Pucky, hacking off his left hockey stick arm. Soon Toad floats over the Niagara Falls and sees he is almost home. He sits down to rest, only to pop the bubble with his quills. Down below, Pranky laughs as he reads Toad's book, which turns out to be his diary. A shadow blocks the words and Pranky looks up, getting crushed by a falling Toad. Nutty walks by, spotting a pack of gum. Chewing it, he jitters around, encasing himself in a bubble which floats him off into the air. Deaths #Toad falls to his death. #Pranky is crushed by Toad. Trivia *Burnett, Eejit and The Zebra were seen in the plane. *No blood appears until the last few seconds. *This is the second time Pranky reads someone's diary. The first is Diary-uh!. *A dolphin chirp is heard when Toad's buble approaches the plane, hinting that Eejit sweared. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes